sixtestfandomcom-20200214-history
Loot Bag
A lootbag is any container that players put looted items inside and drag along the floor when hunting, so they can bring back to town more items that they could usually carry, increasing profit or reducing waste. Mostly, they put bags within bags within bags and so on and put the items in there, and then drag and rope the bag to the depot or shop. Try not to come near to such bags if you don't want people to think you're a thief. For more Lootbaging Hints, see Loot. Tips if you don't want your lootbag to be stolen: *First of all, every player you don't know could be a thief, so take care. *Try to keep your lootbag close to you and far away from other players. *Stay away from the roads as much as possible. *If you can, don't drag it to the depot but: **Hide it somewhere outside of town under a tree. **Go and buy a parcel in the city. **Put the lootbag inside, write your name and the city on the Label. **Push the parcel in town and throw it in the first Mailbox you find. *You can also hide it in a creature corpse. Some corpses can hold items a longer time than others, for example Minotaur and Deer corpses. Rabbit and Rat corpses can be successfully hidden under a street lamp. *If someone is trying to get away with your lootbag, try to hide it under a tree so he/she doesn't know where it is. Special note: Certain trees hide a bag very well. The Sycamore's top left corner is the very best, but the plum tree's and red maple's top right corner work great and the Birch Tree's top right corner can hide almost any item. *The female Newly Wed Outfit can hide a lootbag by being on it. *When hiding the lootbag under a tree, put an empty bag ontop of your lootbag. This way, if a player finds the spot you have hidden your bag, it will look empty. Not many people will check if there is something under this bag. *Another way is to put enough items on your lootbag so that it is not visible anymore. Best way to do this is by using same sort of item. Moon Flowers are great for this. Empty vials are very good to hide your loot underneath, too. Place vials onto your bag until it can´t be seen anymore. With some other empty vials around it, most players won´t take the time to search the vials. *Since most thieves do not carry Destroy Field runes with them, it is also very useful to put a field on your lootbag when a thief comes. This will give you some time to scare the thief away or to kill him. After that you can return to your lootbag and use a Destroy Field rune or just wait till the fire/energy/poison disappears from your lootbag. Keep in mind that the thief could suicide and you get an unjustified kill. * Sometimes when you are kicking a loot bag around, some thieves will place a bag overtop of yours so when you move the bag you think the "fake bag" is your bag and the scammer get your hard earned loot bag. * You should also have two or ten empty bags, incase a lootthief come to steal your lootbag. Then you can simply trick him with putting a empty bag ontop, so he will take the empty bag instead. * A good way to trick a thief when he is trying take your lootbag is to hide the real lootbag behind a tree (Sycamore, red maple, Birch Tree etc..) and then fast put an empty bag on the ground. Then you can start to push around this "fake bag" and throw it in a swamp or in the water. The thief will then loose his interest and when he is gone you can go back to your real lootbag that is safely hidden behind a tree. * You can also get multiple bags and disguise it or use haste and get there faster or with a friend. Category:Items